Naruto Dxd 2nd try
by Shincore
Summary: Hope this one is Better i am only trying to get it right way Well please say what you think if you say it sucks well it probably does if... again i will try a story with fem Sirzechs But she will be In the story later on...
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second try at this the first one well like some people told me the idea was good but yeah how i wrote was pretty bad i know i am new to this so i appreciate the reviews **

**(the black hair AND Navy eye colour is thanks to Breaking the Seal)**

**Disclaimer: again i do not own Naruto and/or High School DxD**

It was a cold night the Cold gusts Of wind sweeping through the Raven black hair of the male standing on the roof of his Apartment his normal kind navy blue eyes sad

of course why should he not be sad it has been exactly one week since he killed Uchiha Madara well that was back in HIS Dimension yes People Uchiha Namikaze Naruto was in another dimension.

It was all luck that allowed Naruto to defeat madara when the bijuudama's were clashing he thanks to the extreme Want of saving his friends Broke the seal that Sealed off his Uchiha blood, For actually activating the sharingan well with the extreme Stress he activated it.

When he activated it he placed a small genjutsu on Madara causing Madara to slip up and that's what cost him big time now that does not mean that Naruto did not pay for it in a last effort to make Naruto suffer Madara used a **Space/time Ninjutsu **causing Naruto to be teleported to a Random place .

Naruto being Naruto got The short end of the stick, landed in an complete different Dimension, Never to be seen again in his dimension.

Once Naruto landed he slowly started blending in with the society using his sharingan to steal knowledge of Things hell he even knew of the supernatural Side of this Dimension/world To say he was suprised would be an understatement Angels? Fallen Angels? Devils? Dragons? well you get the idea he only kept his cool thanks to his New Uchiha applied for a School : Kuoh academy since he heard it was normal for someone his age to attend school

"Well lets go to sleep have to be up early eh Kurama"sighed/said/stated The raven haired Male named Naruto

"**yes kit now come on we Do not want you sleeping in class again do we?"**Stated the mighty Nine-tailed Fox AKA Kurama**(AN:he's going to be a Brother like Figure to Naruto)**

"Yeah"Naruto said lighty chuckling remembering his Ninja school days while walking to his Bedroom and getting ready for bed

"Hey Kurama I am glad i still have you" Naruto Said with a tone that Had some happiness in it while getting in bed

"**Yes kit I am glad to i will be by you till the end**" Kurama said with an brotherly edge to his normally demonic voice

"Goodnight Kurama" Naruto said glad that his best friend/Brother like figure was still there

"**Goodnight kit**" Kurama Replied laying his massive head down on his paws

**-next day (first school day for naruto in this world) -**

**"wake up kit!" Kurama said trying to wake up his host so he would be on time but sweatdropping when he saw that he just kept sleeping**

**"WAKE UP KIT" He Roared this time Causing Naruto to wake up fast , so fast in fact that he fell off his Bed On his face...**

"ow what was that for Kurama"Naruto Said A little irritated for what his friend did

**"well you did not wake up the first time so i tried a bit harder"Kurama Said with Trying to keep his Chuckling under control**

But Naruto heard it "not Cool Kurama Not cool"Naruto replied, Somewhere in kumo a busty blond sneezed

**"uhmm you better hurry up or you're going to be late"Kurama said **

"oh shit"Naruto said After checking the Time quickly taking a shower and Taking on his new school uniform His school uniform consisting ofa black blazer with white accents, a white long sleeved Dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar , matching black pants and brown dress shoes

When he looked in the mirror it showed an face a face that was an copy of his father's Minato Namikaze only with the hair being black his eyes navy blue and 3 whisker like marks on each cheeks marking him as the kyuubi **Jinchuuriki **Quickly Getting to the door to get to school he forgot something

**"umm kit you forgot your Ramen cups "Kurama Said Not wanting his little brother like figure/best friend to flip out thanks to forgetting his Ramen Naruto and his ramen *Sigh***

"I almost forgot my ramen!" Quickly getting his Ramen And Hot water He left for school for real this time tho

It was a short trip he Lived pretty close to the new School he was Going to, Kuoh Acadaemy

"so this is Kuoh"Stated Naruto Kurama Looking through his Host eyes and Spotting a couple of Devil Signature's

**"Hey kit There are some Devils in this school try not to get in trouble i am gonna get some sleep"Kurama Said to Naruto **

"Thanks for the warning but I dont think they can be that dangerous"Naruto said hey he can be a little arrogant he Beat Uchiha Madara after all although there was some luck involved in that

when he went trough the gates everyone was wondering who the new kid was, for the guys it was along the line's of Another pretty Boy and showing him his Place for the girls they were more vocal

"Kya A new Prince!" Said one random Fangirl

"do you think he would go out with me?"Another Random fangirl asked

For the Devils were more along the lines of

"_WOW what power i would not mind him dominating me_"Akeno thought after that doing her creepy laugh and gaining a light blush

Rias was among the lines of how she would get him in her peerage

Kiba Was neutral on it as was Koneko though she did like the Whisker like marks

Naruto however Ignored all the Attention and quckly went to the main buidling getting his time table seeing he was in class 3-A **(not sure if right One but i tried?)**

after walking around a little bit and asking some people he found it knocking on the door he waited pantiently for the the teacher

"Ah you musr be the new student"stated the Woman looking to be in her twenties with short black hair falling to her shoulders , Square rimmed glasses , and a Developed figure.

walking in the room he already noticed the interested gaze of the buxom black haired Girl with her hair in a ponytail Done by a Orange bow the 'I hate you because you are a Bishounen Looks ' from the guys and ofcourse the fangirls looking at him in THAT fangirl-ish like way, Cue small shudder .

'Everyone i would like you to welcome the new student, Now, why don't you introduce yourself'Stated the Teacher

"Hi my name is Uchiha Namikaze Naruto"Naruto stated with his normal Voice filled with kindness getting some Fangirl-ish squeals

"I hope we can get along and take care of me" Naruto Said/asked With a bow

_"hmm interesting i feel some fallen angel and devil in that Girl Probably was an Falllen angel/human turned Devil "_He thought looking In the direction of the Black haired girl

"now let's start as for you Naruto-san why don't you take a seat next to Akeno-san"She said pointing to the Black haired girl Named Akeno the Devil/Fallen Angel girl, he did as the teacher said and introduced himself politely

"Hi i am Uchiha Namikaze Naruto" He said with a slight bow

"Nice to meet you I am Akeno Himejima" She replied Nicely and Politely nodded her head in place of a bow

"Since the new Student Naruto-san is now here i Will Introduce myself again I am Oone Kyouko your homeroom Teacher for this year"the teacher now named Oone Kyouko Said

**-Lunch Time Outside-**

Naruto was sitting in the grass leaning against a tree eating his Ramen Naruto always Loved the nature he did not know why he just always did , that was why he loved eating outside under a tree or just in nature in general.

Naruto was Relaxed even if he was getting irritated with the 2 Devils Spying om him from the Old school building he knew that they couldn't do anything to him but they were watching Issei too One of the perverted trio, and well Naruto did not think he could do anything if The devils or another Supernatural Being would try something. he knows issei has something inside him he could feel the power not much compared to Naruto Himself but still.

**-In the old school Building-**

The two Devils Observing him and issei were Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory Both 'onee-sama's' of the school Rias was a Buxom young woman with Light skin tone,Long red hair with one Hair strand sticking out on the top.

They were Watching the two talking about Naruto and Issei

"Akeno I think Issei has a Sacred gear But Naruto I do not know but he has Power i do not recognize it but he has power"Rias said

"you think Naruto is maybe A Sacred gear user to?"Asked Akeno

"No"Was RIas's simple reply

"then what don't tell me you Are making this up because you have a crush on him" she said innocently with a teasing smile closed eyes hiding her mirth

"No Ofcourse Not"Rias said/stuttered you could hear that that was not true, and she did have a crush that plus the blush...

"_aah Blackmail material_"Akeno Thought With that teasing smile still on her face

Then Akeno Said"altough back in class it seemed like he Knew i was a Devil"

Rias only hmmd in reply as she Finished the chess problem Akeno made for her after solving it she went to take a shower **( this is what happened in the anime right?)**

"it was pretty simple"Rias said

Akeno only looked at the chessboard "ara ara i did raise the difficulty"she said in her signature pose One arm under her breasts and the other in front of her mouth

"make the next one harder" Rias Replied From the Shower

**-Bridge ( Raynare Asks Issei out part) -**

"Ah.. Are you Hyoudou Issei?"A Female voice Asked with an sweet innocent undertone

"Hai"Issei Replied as he turned to the owner of the voice

_"WOOOW she's cute!"Issei perverted mind only tought about that plus her boobs.._

"are you going out with anyone at the moment?" The girl asked

"no?"Issei replied not knowing why she is asking

"please go out with me"She said

"ofcourse! "issei replied getting a happy smile her smile may be happy but her eyes told an different story showing Dark intentions Issei did not notice this being the pervert he is , But the Raven black haired male Who was observing did and he didn't like it.

**Is this better? i do not know if it is better i will try to improve my first story as soon as i get a good grip on how to write a story the RIGHT way...**

**If this is okay i will continue if not well i was planning to wait for reviews and try to improve keyword TRY **

**If okay Chapter 2 would be along the lines of **  
**The date and introducing issei and Naruto to The ORC and stuff...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date! and Devils?

**Yes i am gonna add Grayfia, Disclaimer I do not Own Naruto Or Highschool DxD . i am not really gonna focus on issei and kurama will be on the background this chapter**

_"Thoughts"_

**"Dragon and Kurama Speech"**

"normal"

**Chapter 2:The Date! and Devils?**

Uchiha Namikaze Naruto was observing Hyoudou Issei and that Fallen Angel girl Yuuma. he Knew she was an fallen Angel because one He felt her energy signature Two he used his Sharingan on her to get information Some time back when he just arrived

_"It looks like a normal date to me so far..." _thought Naruto but he knew something was going to happen soon The fallen angel girl Yuuma has been leaking **KI** **(killer intent) **since the beginning of the date. Naruto was getting Irritated with the pervert hell most people would notice that killing intent but no issei being the perv he is is only paying Attention to her Boobs...

"Issei"Said a voice,Kicking Naruto out of his thougts It was the fallen angel And her KI just went up Atleast double as much

"will you please Die for me"Naruto heard Her say, suddenly she Changed Wings sprouted from her back 2 Black Angel wings to be precise, her outfit changed to well... Calling it armour would be insulting to people who make real armour... Lets just say it was a leather outfit leaving little to the imagenation with some Gaurd's for her shoulders

"SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" A voice shouted after Kicking Raynare in the face Revealing it to be Naruto who kicked her and Shouted the Suprise Motherfucker...

"What the fuck just happened"A dazed Raynare Said After shaking her head and clearing her vision she came face to face with an Freaked out looking Issei and An Smug looking Handsome Raven haired male with Red eyes With Three black tomoe spinning around the pupil she was so in trans thanks to the eyes That she did not notice a **Genjutsu** already being placed over her.

"Sharingan"Naruto Said Completing the **Genjutsu (think of Sasuke Vs Zetsu when Sasuke used it zetsu started talking About stuff that Sasuke wanted to know)**

"Sacred gear, Kill Hyoudou Issei"Raynare Said With an monotone voice

"aah So it was a Sacred gear do you know which one?"Naruto Asked/Demanded

"No, we do Suspect it being a Longinus though"Raynare replied Again with a monotone voice

"Hn very well get out of my sight!" Demanded Naruto Using his Sharingan To get her to leave Causing the Tomoe to spin again

What he did not notice was that Issei was already killed thanks to another fallen angel Who Left as quickly as possible once he/she Saw Raynare Under Naruto's Control.

Naruto turned Around To check on the Perv When he saw him on the ground, with a puddle of blood forming under him

Meanwhile with Issei _"I am going to die now Damnt it why do i have to die in such a Ridicilous Way And i led such a boring life To ah No what am i saying i will not Die i don't want to die!"_ "**I DO NOT WANNA DIE!"**Issei Screamed what he did not notice was the bright red light orginating from his pocket out of it came a Paper with an Summoning Circle on it out of it came a Girl Rias Gremory to be more Specific

Meanwhile with Naruto was watching the phenomenom With interest as Was Kurama **(HA did you think i forgot Kurama?) **It was Weird one Second the guy was dieing the Next Some summoning Circle pops out and out of it came Rias-san.

Meanwhile with Rias"_mmm so he called me eh_"As she popped out of the Summoning Circle She ordered Her Familiar To give him Not noticing Naruto.

"ahh Rias-san...?"Naruto Said with A Serious look He knew She was observing Issei so what now is she going to make Him part of her Peerage?

Rias gasped in suprise and quickly turned around seeing Uchiha Namikaze Naruto Standing there She knew He had some kind of powers but did he know of the Supernatural too he looked pretty calm after all

"What are you doing here Naruto - San"Rias Said with an suprised Tone

"I was Trying to not get the perv killed but while i was busy with another Fallen Angel someone Attacked issei Devil-san"Naruto replied to her question

"So you do know of the Supernatural"Rias stated now seriously curious of what Kind of power he had Or Who he was.

"yes"Naruto Sinply replied Rias seeing he was not going to Explain turned to Issei and Used her pawn pieces to revive him **( i am not gonna have rias sleep naked with him sorry Issei fans but she's gonna be in Naruto's harem)**

"tommorow Come To the Occult Research Club i would like to hear your story of how you know of the 3 Factions"Rias Said

"Sure"Naruto replied nonchalant not caring to tell his story...

"if you dont mind i'm going to Bring Issei To his house"Rias said Using her wings to fly After picking up Issei

"That was a Exciting day wasn't it Kurama"Naruto Said to the bijuu Sealed in him

"**It certainly was Kit"The mighty 9-tailed fox replied**

"lets go home" Naruto Stated

**-Next day In class-**

It was a normal school day Naruto was just having a relaxed day still waiting till for someone to Bring him to the Occult Research Club

"Naruto-Senpai"A voice said

Naruto turned around To face Yuuto Kiba A handsome male with Short Blond hair framing his face and Blue-ish eyes he was wearing the Standard School Uniform

"Hi Kiba Whats the rush?"Naruto asked Naruto and Kiba are not Really friends or something but they had Respect for eachother after they had a Spar so they do Know eachother

"Rias-buchou Sent me to escort you"Kiba Replied Turning around To get to the Occult Research club on their way they noticed That they caught the attention of Some Female's Some having some Crazy fantasies About the two handsome male's

**-Occult Research Club-**

When they Arrived Naruto Noticed That the Clubroom was Pretty weird With the Victorian-styled Chairs and other furniture Victorian-syled to he Entered he Spotted 2 People One being the Perv And the other A small petite Girl With white haird and Hazel cat-like eyes She was wearing the Standard School uniform only the girls version ofcourse... Naruto trying to be Polite Introduced himself

"Hi! my name is Uchiha Namikaze Naruto"Naruto Introduced Himself as he took a seat next to her idly noting that Issei was unusally quiet

"Koneko Toujo" She said in her Usual not that he knows monotone voice in reply Naruto Just nodded Already having figured out she was probably a colder person than the other girls from the club

"would you like some Tea Naruto-san"Akeno Asked with her Smile in place

"sure! Akeno-san and please call me Naruto-kun or just Naruto"Naruto replied

"ufufufu Hai N-a-r-u-t-o - k-u-n"Akeno Replied with an Seductive undertone after givng him his tea Trying to tease him with the Seductive tone

After that, Rias Stepped out of the Shower. already dressed ofcourse "Alright Everyone! . I would like you to introduce you to our new Member Hyoudou Issei And Someone who is involved With The supernatural Namikaze Uchiha Naruto. Issei Welcome to the Occult Club I'll get Right to the point we're all Devils Except Naruto-kun ofcourse."Rias said Issei only Looked at her Somehow a little Freaked out and His face shows disbelief

"You look like you dont Believe us You remember the girl Yuuma?"Rias asked

"ah! You remember Yuuma-chan!"Issei Said/halfScreamed Making some people look at him annoyed making him look sheepish

"you remember Yuuma from last night? black wings,Spear of light, she is an Fallen Angel"Rias Said

"Fallen Angels are the angels originally from heaven, they are Angels that are cast out and sent to hell due to their wicked Nature Devils Wanting to Remain As rulers from Hell have Been Battling Fallen Angels ever since"Naruto Explained Showing his Knownledge on the subject getting apraissing looks from Rias and her Peerage

"Devils make Pacts with humans for a price in order to obtain power where as Fallen Angels take control of humans and use them to destroy Devils Furthermore The Angels Destroy Fallen Angels And devils making it a Three-way Battle"Naruto Continued

"ah this must be a joke right? " Issei said While being a Little bit Nervous

Rias in reply showed him a picture of yuuma Freaking him out since nobody remembered her

being a little more believing now he asked"so what does this have to do with me"

"you were killed last night"Naruto And Rias Said at the Same time Blushing A little when they noticed what they did

"Killed? me? But I'm alive right now!. Also why would she want to kill me?"Issei said with a WTF face

"Ah that is because of your sacred gear"RIas and Naruto said at the same time again and having the same reaction as the first time

"a sacred what? " Issei askes with a confused tone

"A sacred gear Resides in Special Human Giving the abilities Far above what normal humans can have, some even powerful enough to kill a god"Naruto stated **(and the one's powerful enough are the longinus) **

"Eh?!" Issei said suprised While Staring at the Boobs of some of the Females in the Clubroom Perv..

"Close your eyes and Think of the most powerful Being You Can think an image of"Rias Said/asked

"son Goku from Dragon ball z?"Issei said aloud to himself while getting in the super saiyan power up pose

"_what a strange pose_"thought some of the members actually every single one though that while Naruto Had a Dead pan Face Thinking why that pose come on it looks ridicilous

"ah What is this? "Asked Issei Freaked out

"your sacred gear"Said Naruto and Rias at the same time For the 3rd time again having the same reaction

Issei's Sacred Gear had the appearance Of a gauntlet With a green gem at the center and the gauntlet itself being red in color, it had an dragon like appearance with 3 yellow spikes at the beginning of the gauntlet

"so what now?"Issei said staring at rias's boobs again what a perv but suddenly he got a boot to the face when he looked in the direction it was thrown from he saw an innocent looking Naruto

"hey what was That for"Issei yelled

"for being a perv ero-kouhai"Naruto replied

After explaining some more such as contracts and getting Issei the gremory mark Issei went of to do his contracts on his bycycle although before that Naruto explained Everything of how he got Involved . He told them of his live in konoha , his bloodline, The kyuubi, The fight with madara everything to say they were suprised would be an understatement

**so... how did i do i know it was rushed ..**

**Next Chapter 3: reactions and devil life!**


	3. Chapter 3 Reactions and Devil Life Short

**So Chapter 3 already please keep the reviews up..how should i introduce Fem Sirzechs and Grayfia? Grayfia when Riser and Rias Marriage thingy...? Sirzechs when Watching the rating game and/or after?( this one is gonna be short but the next one is going to be much longer i think about 10k words maybe?) **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Highschool Dxd**

"normal"

_"thoughts"_

**"Kurama/Dragon"**

**Reactions and Devil life!**

Silence not a single word was spoken as everyone stared at Naruto in Shock of course they had every right to be Shocked,after hearing his Life story hell Issei even Fainted.

"So let me get this Straight You lived in a World where there were Shinobi, a mad man was trying to place an what was it called ah yes A **Genjutsu **to place everyone under an Infinite Illusion..."Rias asked getting a nod from Naruto

Rias Sighed and Looked deep in Naruto's eyes to See how truthful he was being But she saw nothing but complete honesty, There were more emotions though Things like ...Saddnes? Grief? Anger? Dare she say Hate not aimed at them ofcourse but it was still there buried deep looking deep inside his eyes she got a better Image of who Naruto really was he was a person who led a Hard life with one hardship after another it was kind of sad that he did not have a Good Childhood or Parents She decided That She was going to try and give him some happiness **(this is where She's going to start Paying more attention to Naruto i hope i can write this stuff the right way...)**

Kiba looked at him his eyes showed some sadness in it and...Understanding? , the same for Koneko And Akeno. Naruto Did not know their past expierences with things like that otherwise he would have understood the part that Showed that they Understood what he went Through.

'Well i have to go Still have to Do some...Things"Naruto Said Getting nods in return from everyone not going to pry deeper it must have Been hard to tell his story...

**-On the way to Naruto's Apartment-**  
Naruto was Sending his Chakra to his legs And Hopping from tree to rooftop, he knew nobody would be able to notice him with his impressive Speed Well maybe someone Who had some real training maybe but the normal People no... .

Suddenly he had to move out of the way otherwise he would have been impaled by a Light spear by now luckily for him his Ninja Training and honing his Reflexes to the limit he had A impressive Reaction time?,that mixed with his speed made it easy to avoid it

When he Turned around he Saw a Girl an Fallen angel Girl to be more precis she Had blond hair tied in 2 Tail,and she had some weird clothes well whatever... fuck it... you know who i am talking about...

When he faced her he had an impassive look on his face his eyes turned into his sharingan His muscles tensed ready to fight Chakra Flowing through his Tenketsu? ready to use some **Ninjutsu, Genjutsu** or just some good old **Taijutsu **it is never smart to underestimate an opponent, although he was not Worried about losing

"What do you want Fallen Angel"Naruto said His voice Devoid of emotion, even the Fallen Angel Cringed a bit at his tone

"to kill you of course Human"She said while inwardly swearing up a storm she was by no means arrogant she knew when she was Overpowered but wow This human caused her instincts to Scream at her that this human was Dangerous, his stance shows that he is experienced his eyes told that he was prepared to kill and it scared her that a human with that amount of power was prepared to kill

When she Her eyes Focused on the place Naruto should have been he was already gone she frantically looked around trying to find him Just as she was about to turn around She got kneed followed by an Hard blow to her spine almost cracking it Naruto dissapeared again and reappeared in front of her Giving her an Uppercut With some chakra Mixed in making the Damage she had recieved in the span of those couple of second Increase By much more

_"How can this huma- no Monster Defeat me so easily"The fallen angel thought_

"You said you were going to kill me Right?"Naruto said with a tone filled with confidence

The fallen angel screamed and Made a Light spear and Threw it Naruto did not even bother to move she thought it would pierce him but much to her horror he just looked at it and his eyes changed his eyes changed to His Mangekyou Sharingan**(Itachi's but with red Symbol and Black background) **and as soon as it Was a Meter away from him an Ribcage manifested it was an Crimson Ribcage it looked Beautiful and deathly...As soon as it made contact it just Vanished in an Shower of Little Sparkles at that moment she knew she lost at that moment she knew her life was forfeit at that moment He looked like an God about to punish her for her crimes...


End file.
